No Stronger Bond
by Justicerocks
Summary: There is no stronger bond then the bond between family members.
1. No Stronger Bond

**A\N: **So this fic is a result of a conversation with the very talented and wonderful **Andorian Ice Princess-AIP. **I hope everyone including her love it as much as I loved writing it (which was very much considering it included Antonio) If you didn't like it though that is okay I take constructive criticism however if you have a lot of suggestions it might be better to PM me. I however do not appreciate hate reviews and I do not want them. If you don't like this story then you have a right to be please do not bash it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the makers of Band-Aid

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**No Stronger Bond**

Gabby climbed out of the passenger seat of ambulance sixty-one and walked around to the back of it. That was when she saw the police officers who had been injured in the drug bust attack.

"Antonio!" She gasped, "Antonio what happened?" She forgot protocol and rushed to her older brother's side.

"I was hoping it wasn't you," Antonio winced in pain.

"Don't move," Gabby rushed to the back of the ambulance to get supplies.

"Like I can sis," Antonio, always the comedic noted the knife blade sticking out of his shoulder.

Gabby ignored his comment, "Now this might sting a bit," She gently put alcoholic on the wound.

"Gabby," Leslie broached the subject gently, "Maybe you should let me run lead."

"Listen to her Gab's," Antonio prompted, "You don't need anymore trouble from the board."

"Just hand me a Band-Aid," She instructed Shay who despite her own reservations did as her partner requested.

"Ouch Gabby," Antonio winced in severe pain as Gabby pulled the knife out and she and Shay quickly worked to cover it with Band-Aids.

"I said it would hurt."

"Yeah but that really hurt."

"Aw, is big macho Antonio hurt," Gabby? mocked.

"I don't know how you put up with her all day," Antonio turned to Shay as Gabby begin attending to his other wounds.

Shay just smirked as she stood up, "I'm going to go and help the other EMT's."

"You be quiet or you'll need a doctor," Gabby warned her brother before he could speak again.

Antonio glared at her.

"Now go and sit over there, and don't you dare think about leaving. I'm driving you home, make sure you tell Jackie the whole truth."

"Yes Ma'am," Antonio mock saluted.

"Damn man," A fellow police officer walked up to Antonio, "We need to get injured more often if these girls come and save us. That EMT is hot." He gave a subtle nudge to Gabriela.

Antonio turned around and almost forgetting his arm was in a slung held up his fist only to yell out in Spanish mere seconds later.

"Antonio!" Gabby rushed to her brother, "Can't you go five seconds without getting yourself injured?"

"He said you were hot, "Antonio hissed at the other detective.

"Wha-oh, The other detective shut his eyes and curse silently, "You're his baby sister Gabriela?"

"I need to have another look at your arm," Gabriela helped Antonio into the ambulance. "Can you move your fingers?"

"Without them hurting like hell?"

"You have a broken arm. You can come to the hospital with us."

"G-"

"And I'm calling Jackie and telling her to meet us there."

Antonio gave up trying to reason with his sister and stayed silent.

"Hey Shay," Severide greeted his best friend as she climbed out of the ambulance just as there shift was ending. "Where's Gabby?"

"Her brother was one of the injured police officers. She wanted to wait with him at the hospital until his wife came."

"Gabby treating Antonio," Casey joined the converstation, "Now that would be interesting."

"It was."

"We we're going to go grab a few drinks at a bar wanna come?"

"The usual place?" Shay asked.

"You know it," Casey smiled.

"See you guys there," Shay turned to go and get changed out of her EMT uniform and into civilian clothing.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Hope you liked it and please remember to review :D


	2. Waiting

**A\N: **So I just want to thank everybody who reviewed the first chapter of this and encouraged me to write another. I'm glad other people enjoy the Dawson siblings as much as I do. I wrote this chapter in its entirety before this weeks new episode "Ambition" and although I knew some spoilers it had no impact on certain character inclusions in this chapter. That being said I included said character because I wanted to try to challenge myself a write a character I really don't like in a positive way. So if you're offended and I did something wrong I am terribly sorry and it was not intentional. If you feel the need to alert me on the issue or anything you feel I need to improve on please send me a PM and not a hate review unless the review holds constructive criticism where you give me things I can improve on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Waiting**

The Emergency room at Lakeshore General in Chicago was busier then ever. There were children throwing up and people on stretchers who still couldn't get a room. In fact, the ER waiting room was so crowded that people were being sent to the overflow room.

"You better be texting Jackie," Gabby saw her brother pull out his phone using only one hand.

"I'm fine Gabby," Antonio sighed, "I wish you'd stop making a big deal about it."

"A big deal?" Gabby's eyes widened, "When Shay and I first came you had a knife blade sticking out of your shoulder and cuts and bruises on your face. I don't know about you but I don't call that okay."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, "Just a bad day at the office."

"Hate to break it to you but you don't work in an office," Gabby tried to bring some laughter into the converstation.

"Ha-ha," Antonio stared at her and rolled his eyes. "But seriously Gabby its no big deal just, wasn't a good day." He sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to worry you."

"It's a little to late for that Antonio."

"My partner and I thought we had this meth lab right in the palm of our hands. We'd been studying them for weeks and we knew their schedule, we were going to bust them when the were re-stocking supplies."

"What happened?"

"We got made as soon as we got out of the car. They started shooting and ran back into the warehouse. We spilt up to cover more ground. I had one guy cornered and he was almost going to surrender when this other guy comes out of nowhere and stabs me with a knife. I tried to take it out but I just heard something break. Anyways long story short after getting beating up for a good fifteen minutes I finally made it outside. Then you guys came not long after.

Gabby pursed her lips, she hated seeing her brother so deflated and angry, "What ended up happening to the meth lab."

"Well we know its there but we don't have any evidence…. so nothing yet. And by tomorrow it'll probably be somewhere else, you just can't win with these guys sometimes…. sometimes I just wish we didn't have to play by the rules you know?

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of-"

"No way Gabby I have a family to think of. I know what happens to dirty cops, so do you."

"Yeah," Gabby nodded her head as se stood up, "I'll go see if I can get you an ice pack, it'll keep the swelling down."

"Nah, it's fine," Antonio shook his head.

"Antonio it's swollen you probably broke a few bones."

"Yeah but what is an ice pack gonna do really? I mean doesn't it need to be hurting for them to cast it?"

"An ice pack doesn't take away the pain, it just helps it, besides your bones aren't going to magically heal if there's no swelling."

"Uh-huh, you just do whatever you want," Antonio smirked, "Just don't run into any cute doctors I haven't already beaten up."

"Antonio!" Gabby punched him.

"That's my only good arm left, what am I gonna do if you break it?" Antonio overdramatically rubbed his arm.

"Oh you're such a cry baby," Gabriela insisted, "Now if you hit me that would be painful."

"Not to mention illegal," Antonio pointed out.

"Right plus Mom and Dad would probably disown you and you'd loose your job, Jackie would divorce you-"

"What is it, beat up on Antonio day?"

"No, no. That's every day. Today just happens to be older brother abuse day."

"Yeah, and when's younger sister abuse day?"

"There isn't one."

"Yeah well when I'm President there will be."

"When pigs can drive cars is when you'll become President of the United States Antonio."

"Who said anything about the United States? I wanna be President of the world."

"Oh," Gabby shook her head as she tried to control her laughter.

"At least I know you still have a sense of humor," Jacklyn, Antonio's wife of almost twelve years smiled.

Jacklyn, or Jackie for short had long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She met Antonio in high-school when he tried to ask her out, she turned him down, citing his immaturity as the prime reason. For the next three years Antonio tried asking her out in every way possible and in his Junior year when Gabriella was a freshman he finally succeeded. What he'd never know was that it was thanks to Gabriela that Jackie finally agreed to date Antonio.

After high school they both attended the University of Chicago, Antonio for Criminal Justice and Jackie for English. In their senior year Jackie found out she was pregnant and they got married that summer. Now they had four children, eleven-year-old twins, Carla and Freddie a six-year-old boy named Diego and a three-year-old daughter named Maria.

"Hey Jackie," Gabby stood up and hugged her sister in-law, "He'll live, just has a few broken bones, I'll let him tell you what happened."

Antonio sent her a glare; she knew he didn't like worrying Jackie about his work life.

"Thanks Gabriela, and thanks for calling me. I'm glad you were there."

"At least someone was," Gabriela curled her lips into a smile, "I gonna go down to the cafeteria, you guys want anything?"

"Yeah actually I wouldn't mind a beer, do they even have beer in hospitals?"

Gabby laughed, "I don't think they do Antonio but I'll tell you what I'll bring you some to Mom and Dad's on Sunday, how's that?"

"Eh." Antonio shrugged, "Dad'll say I shouldn't be drinking even when I'm off-duty and-"

"Antonio she's trying to help you," Jackie, who was an only child sometimes wondered whether Gabriela ever tired of her husband's consent tormenting. Then she remembered that she dished it right back out and sometimes had an upper hand.

"It's okay Jackie, if he's being an idiot then he looses out."

"Oh that's a nice thing to call your injured brother."

"Yeah you'll be injured if you keep it up!"

"Gabby, I thought that was you," Hallie Thomas finished talking to a patient and walked over to her, " You still thinking about becoming a doctor?"

"Yeah, I'm taking some online courses," Gabriella replied back.

"Since when?" Antonio asked intrigued.

"Shut up, let her talk," Jackie shook her head, "I'm sorry for my husband, it appears he's lost his manners."

"That's okay, so you must be Antonio Dawson then, I'm Hallie Thomas, you helped my- well my ex-fiancé' out a few months ago. You really helped him out, it means a lot to me."

"Oh," Antonio seemed more surprised about the 'ex-fiancé' then the fact Hallie knew who he was, "I'm so sorry you and Mat broke up." He sent Gabby a knowing look.

Hallie shrugged her shoulders, "It's no biggie these things happen. Gabby and I are still cool though right?" She lightly tapped Gabby on the shoulder with her clipboard.

"Yeah," Gabriela responded with a hint of fluster, she never knew if Hallie really liked her or was just pretending to because she and Casey were so close. Now it seemed like Hallie genuinely liked her and she felt like an idiot for being so rude and cold towards her.

"Well see you later," Hallie walked away.

"Don't even start," Gabriela turned on Antonio as soon as Hallie was out of earshot.

"What? You're a mind reader now."

"No. I just know what that look you gave me was supposed to mean. So the caf," She changed the subject, "Coffee? A sandwich."

"Coffee," Antonio smiled.

"Antonio, is the pain going to your head or something? There going to give you pain medication, not really a good idea to have coffee in your system before that."

Antonio rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, well Dr. Gabby what can I have then?"

"I can break your other arm?"

"And you call yourself a paramedic, shame on you Gabriela, shame on you."

"Wanna upgrade to a leg?"

"You know what Gab's I'll go with you," Jackie intervened, "I'll get you some juice sweetie," She kissed Antonio on the lips.

"Uh-huh," Antonio called after them, "Didn't know I was four!"

"Thanks for calling me Gabby, I mean seriously. I'm not sure Antonio would have told me the whole story, or would have even called me if you weren't there. When I know you're both on shift it makes me feel a little at ease to think you two might be able to help each other."

"Have you tried telling that to Mom, she doesn't seem to agree," Gabriela opted for the stairs instead of the elevator.

Jackie chuckled, "I can relate, she wants you two to be safe and knowing you're in harms way everyday, it's not easy. Someday when you're a mother you'll understand."

"Yeah," Gabby scratched her head, "If that someday comes."

"It will don't worry," Jackie patted her shoulder, "And when Mr. Right comes along not even Antonio will be able to object."

"Somehow I doubt that very much."

"Well if that happens just leave him to me."

"Poor Antonio," Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, poor Antonio," Jackie laughed along with her sister in-law as they made there way towards the cafeteria.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought. Up nest for out favourite siblings I'm thinking of doing a backstory on their youth, since we don't know that much so it'll give me room to make it somewhat AU but keep some storylines the same. If there is anything you'd like to see or any characters you'd like me to add please let me know. Also does anybody have any ideas on how many years apart Gabby and Antonio should be (Gabby is younger, I got that confirmed) or what their parents do for a living? Please let me know.


	3. Make Believe Turned to Reality

**A\N: **So I wanted to end short-story on a positive and fulfulling note. A chapter that seems to sum everything that has taken place in the last two chapters up. For this chapter I used an idea I originally had for another story but after brainstorming realized I didn't have enough ideas or facts to go on. My muse kept bugging me to write the idea though so we compromised and tweaked it a little so it fit both of our satisfactions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, the mskers of Band-Aid or the novel Lord of the Files.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Make Believe turned to Reality **

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Nine-year-old Antonio Dawson uses his thumb and forefinger as a gun as he hides in his tree house for protection.

"I'm not ready yet!" Eight-year-old Gabriela Dawson shouts back a response, a frown plastered on her face.

"Hurry up Gabby!" Antonio hangs out of the window of his tree house, "I wanna play!"

"I need to set up the hospital."

Antonio rolled his eyes as he leaned further out of the of the window of the tree fort. By this time he was sitting on its edge, one foot planted on the wooden panels the other hanging in the air.

"Antonio!" Gabriela shirked as she dropped her doll onto the newly cutgrass, "Mommy!" She turned and yelled in the direction of the house, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Gabriela," Antonio swung himself completely off the tree fort, only hanging onto it with both fingers. "Look I'm fine," He tried to reach the wood panels nailed to the tree fort but lost his balance and fell onto the grass.

"Antonio!" Gabriela began crying. "Mommy! Mommy!" She turned around only to run into the mother who was already half outside.

"I didn't do it Mommy!"

"Not now Gabriela," Her mother began attending to her son.

"Mommy he's breathing," Gabriela put both her hands on her brother's chest and felt his breathing.

"Gabby," Antonio wheezed out.

"I'm afraid you might have a broken leg," Candice, who trained as a nurse before getting married told her son after examining his wounds.

"No!" Antonio tried not to cry, "But Mom, baseball!"

"You shouldn't have hung from the tree!" Gabriela scolded.

"Shut up!" Even in his extreme pain Antonio was still able to manage a glare reserved only for his younger sister.

"Gabriela sweetie, go next door and tell Mr. and Mrs. Crickmoore what happened, ask them if they can help."

"Okay Mommy," Gabriela ran off to go and get her neighbours for help.

* * *

"You're a very lucky little boy," A pediatrician examined Antonio's x-ray, you could have easily broken more then two bones.

"Will I be able to play baseball?" Antonio asked hopefully, "I'm really good!"

Gabriela who was busy examining the medical equipment approached the doctor and stood on her tiptoes, "Is that Antonio's leg?"

The doctor looked at Gabriela, "I must say you're a pretty good helper."

"I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up!" Gabriela announced. "I'm going to help people like you!"

The doctor smiled, "I'll be back in a few minutes to cast that leg of yours."

"Gabriela, stop it! Nobody cares!" Antonio whined miserably, the pain-medication hadn't kicked in yet. On top of that baseball started in a week and he wasn't going to be able to play.

"Be nice Antonio," Candice warned, "I know you're injured but that is no excuse to act like that."

Antonio sighed, "Yes Mom."

"Mrs. Dawson, your husbands here," A nurse knocked on the examination room door before entering.

"Thomas," Candice was never happier to see her husband.

"What happened?"

"Antonio broke his leg," Gabriela looked up at her father. "He was bad."

"Gabriela!" Antonio's yell bounced off the walls, "Shut up!"

"Meanie!" Gabriela, who was know to egg her brother on stuck out her tongue.

"Antonio, Gabriela," Candice addressed both of her children, "Now isn't the time or the place for fighting."

"I think you'll like this buddy," The doctor returned to the room with an array of 'example casts' in a variety of colours, "Pick a colour."

"Ooh, I like the red," Gabriela smiled.

"Yeah," Antonio tilted his head, "You think I should get the red Gab's?"

"Yay, yay!" Gabby jumped up and down.

"Then that's the colour I want," Antonio smiled.

"Yay, I love you Antonio," Gabriela climbed onto the examination table and hugged him.

* * *

**20 Years Later**

"Did that really happen Dad?" Eleven-year-old Freddie asked as he put down his cutlery.

"What you don't believe me?" Antonio smirked, "You have three witnesses ask away?"

Freddie looked from his Abuelo who was sitting at one end of the table to his Abuela, who was sitting at the other. Finally he settled on his aunt who was sitting beside his father, "Aunt Gabby, did Dad really break his leg swigging from a tree house?"

"Uh-huh," Gabriela confirmed her brother's story, "He was in a cast all summer, and he wouldn't stop complaining."

"Yeah well you'd complain to if you got to watch everyone else have fun accept you.

"We had fun. Who taught you how to wrap a Band-Aid and how to use your crutches?"

"Mom and the doctors,"

"Uh-huh but who made sure you actually used your crutches and didn't walk on your cast."

'Mom."

By this point Gabriela was so frustrated she was nearing fits of laughter, "Yeah…well…"

"You coloured all over my cast," Antonio smiled, "You drew rainbows and practiced spelling and everything."

"Why didn't you become a doctor Aunt Gabby?" Eleven-year-old Carla asked.

"When did these kids get so smart?" Every time I see them its like they've jumped five ages."

Carla blushed.

"Auntie Gabby I can read stories!" Threw year old Maria raised both hands in the air and clapped the together, "I readed a story."

Gabriela knew her youngest niece meant she could now look at pictures and tell a story based on those pictures. This is what preschoolers meant when they said they could read,

"No, she can't. I can read!" Six-year-old Diego announced proudly, "I read a whole book."

"Wanna do my book report on "Lord of the Files" for me?" Freddie asked his younger brother.

"Don't answer that," Antonio glared at his eldest son, "I thought that book report was due tomorrow.

"It is!" Carla smiled proudly.

"Don't gloat," Jackie told her daughter. "It's rude."

"But-"

"And you Mr. you are going to finish eating and go upstairs and finish that book report. If its still not finished by the time we leave, you'll explain to Mr. English first thing tomorrow morning why and you will take late marks." Jackie explained to her son.

Freddie looked at his father for back-up.

"I'm with your mother on this one bud, you know homework comes first.

"May I please be excused?" Freddie mumbled.

"Yes, you may." Jackie answered.

"Thank you," Freddie slipped out of his chair and carried his plate and glass into the kitchen.

**THE END **

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Did you like it. Please be honest and tell me the truth (in a constructive way).


End file.
